


Save Me or Leave Me

by casisnotinnocent97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas smokes, F/M, Fluff, Jock!Dean, M/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Self-Harm, Smut, Triggers, punk!Cas, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisnotinnocent97/pseuds/casisnotinnocent97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak hates life. His father treats him like shit, he has no friends, people like to bully him, he's a punk, and of course, the guy he has a crush on is the complete opposite of him. Dean Winchester, jock, hottie, and the star of Castiel's wet dreams. </p><p>Castiel doesn't want to live, but when Dean becomes his lab partner, he thinks his life might turn around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Ugh," Castiel groans, rolling over in his bed to turn off his alarm.

He stares at the clock for a few minutes, watching it change as he debates on if he should get up or not.

He sighs and sits up, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing the ball of his hand on his forehead as his hangover sets in.

He groans again and regrets sneaking his dad's bottle of Jack Daniels into his room last night.

He breathes in deep and reaches over to his nightstand and grabs the bottle of Ibuprofen from the drawer.

He bends down to grab the water bottle he left by his bed and takes the pills.

"Castiel!!" His father yells from downstairs. Castiel was surprised he was up this early. Or, maybe he just came home from the bar.

He feels his eyes roll. _He knows I took his breakfast drink_.

He gets up and opens his door, "what?" He yells back, wincing when the noise makes his head pound.

"Where's m' boose?!" Castiel hears the cabinet slam shut, jumping at the noise. _Like he needed anymore._

"I don't know! Maybe you drank it," he smirks, knowing his father can't see.

"I didn' drink it! You lil asshole pro'lly stole it!" He slams another cabinet closed.

"I didn't. Now, would you stop accusing me, so I can go to school?"

His father grunts and slams another cabinet.

Castiel rolls his eyes again and closes his door and starts getting ready for the day.

He looks in the mirror when he's fully dressed. Black pants, blue shirt, black sweater, and black boots.

"Eh," he shrugs and grabs his backpack, turns back to the mirror to try and fix his hair. Nothing can tame it, so he just shrugs and grabs a beanie and slip it on.

He walks out of his room and down the stairs into the kitchen. He sets his bag down by his cat's food and water bowls and goes into the cabinets to grab a bowl and pour some cereal. His father watches him from the other side of the table, eyeing him as he goes into the fridge and grab milk.

"Wha' in the hell you wearin' boy? And wha's that in ya ear?"

Castiel pours the milk into the cereal and answers, "clothes. People wear them, didn't you know that? And these," he points to his ears, "are called gauges. I've had them for a while. As if you've been around enough, or sober enough to notice." He sets the milk jug down.

"Hey! Don' gimme that tone! I helped birth ya! I did hard work to make you. I fucked your mom!"

"You- you can't talk about her like that!" He slams his fist on the table, making the milk move in both the bowl and the jug. "And you barely did shit! They had to _cut her open_ to get me out, you just had to put your dick in her! She went through _nine months_ of hell, and didn't survive it!"

"Yeah, that's right! You killed her! She would be alive if you hadn't been born!"

"She would be alive if she had never met you!" Castiel stares at him with cold, blue eyes.

His father stares back. His face starts turning red, and he starts breathing heavily. He walks around the table and raises his hand and slaps his son in the face.

Castiel stares wide-eyed, down at his cereal, his cheek stinging from the hit.

"I-" His father starts, terrified of himself and what he just did.

He turns and leaves, walking out the door, leaving his son staring at his Cheerios in terror.

_He just hit me.._

After the shock leaves and the pure hatred sets in, Castiel tosses his bowl into the sink and leaves the house and makes his way toward his school, shoving earbuds into his ear and blasting his music with a scowl on his face.

_Maybe he won't come back this time._

•••

Castiel idly picked up his pen and started scribbling in his notebook, his cheek resting on his hand.

His teacher was saying something about algebraic expressions, but he didn't care at the moment. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be on the Earth at all. He was tired of his father's bullshit and being alone.

Something hit the side of his face, breaking his thoughts.

He turns his head to see Dean Winchester, sitting two seats away, making a face that said _my bad_.

"Sorry," he whispers, "that was meant for him," he points to Dakota, behind him.

Castiel gave him a half smile, saying _it's okay_.

Dean smiles and turns to his notebook, ripping a page out and crumpling it up and tossing it at Dakota this time.

Castiel turns back to his scribbling, his eyebrows furrowed.

Dean Winchester, quarterback for the school's football team, never misses any target.

Castiel smiles slightly.

_Dean Winchester just talked to me._

_Dean Winchester just smiled at me._

_Dean Winchester just missed?_


	2. Author's Note

This story will no longer be on AO3. However, it is on Wattpad. Find it by either searching the title or searching my username: DestielSmuhtHunter67.

I'm sorry that it will no longer be continued on here, but the story is not ending!

Please join me and many others on Wattpad!

You guys are so kind with your comments.  
I'm sorry, again,  
Cassie.

This will be up for the next week so I can get as many people notified as I can, and then it will be deleted.

Here's the link for the fic on wattpad: http://w.tt/1NVJnyU


End file.
